


Alpha:Not a Normal Stark

by Eisa_Tyr



Category: Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018), Nova (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisa_Tyr/pseuds/Eisa_Tyr
Summary: Jade Stark. The seemingly picture perfect heiress to Stark Industries. Secretly, she's the hero Alpha, a SHIELD agent and mercenary. She fights alongside the Secret Warriors and the A-Team. An ally of the Avengers, she's training to be the best. But she holds a dark secret within her. She holding it quite secretly but then the Winter Soldier came along. Marvel Animated Universe
Relationships: a lot





	1. Chapter 1

I seem normal. Black hair, what seems like dyed blue ends, brown eyes with bluish highlights. My family was kinda normal. My brother, sister, mum and dad. Except my dad is Tony Stark, Iron Man, and my mum is Caroline Barnes, a scientist for SHIELD. My brother's name is Onyx Stark. My sister's identity is currently confidential. And I'm Jade. But I have a different name. An alias. Alpha. I got it from an old friend who called me it as a nickname. And because of another old friend. Also, I’m a SHIELD agent. Which is the only reason I have had social interactions my entire life. But today was school.

”Guys, I’m going now!” I called to the rest of my family. Did I mention my ‘family’ includes the rest of the Avengers? I didn’t? Oh.. But you inferred it? Smart cookie. Sorry, fourth wall keeps breaking.

”Dude! Wait up! Geez! You’re too fast.” Yelled a male voice. That was Jason Banner, son of Bruce Banner. He appeared as he always did. Brown eyes, black hair tinged with green. Green t-shirt with dark purple jeans. He looked up to his dad so he always made a point to look like the other guy. Meanwhile,I wore a red shirt with a printed arc reactor on it with a hoodie over it and black leggings. The jacket was for more than style. I tend to glow sometimes and the material sedates it. Yeah, it’s basically blue and the left sleeve is grey.

”You go too fast,Stark! Like...whAt tHe HeCk?!” Shouted two voices, in unison. Those were the twins, Cynthia and Caitlin Romanoff-Barton. Cynthia has red hair and blue eyes while Caitlin has blonde hair and green eyes. Piercing green eyes. Cynthia is the perfect marksman. Wait, no,markswoman. Sorry. Caitlin is one of the only people that can beat me in a sparring match. God,I miss James. Can’t believe(inaudible muttering).

”Come on, Stark! You can’t just do that!” sighed a female voice. That was Ellie Rogers, Captain America’s granddaughter. She looks like a younger, girlier version of her grandpa. Her grandma was Peggy Carter, just saying. May her soul rest in peace. My grandma was Katherine Costova. May she rest in peace. E’s accent is scarily strong. 

“Oh, Odin’s eye! Alpha, next time you do this, I am going to shut you up with magic,I tell you!” That was Cathia Heimdallsdottir, pronounced Catia, by the way. She has black hair and reddish eyes, which no one knew the reason for. I know I said she’s Heimdall’s daughter but she’s actually Loki’s daughter with Lady Sif. How? Once again, no one knew.

”We need to be faster or Alpha needs to be slower!” Groaned another voice. Elayne Thorsdottir. Blonde and blue eyes. Jane Foster’s child with Thor. Wielder of Beskyddare.

I rolled my eyes. I was used to this. The same cast of people coming down late. I chuckled and ran to the door, the rest lagging behind a bit. My brother/Irish twin,Onyx handed me my lunch at the doorway. But, you know when people say that karma hits you when you least expect it? Yeah,that happened. Yours truly tumbled down the stairs and what happened at the bottom wasn’t helping. I fell right into Sam Alexander,pinning him down.

“Didn’t know you liked me that way,Jade.” He smirked.

I blushed madly. I didn’t actually know how I felt about him. He had his moments but besides that....still not sure. “Oh,shut up,Alexander! I would never love you that way!” I groaned. God,right now he was being insufferable-y cute. HEY! You weren’t meant to hear that!

“You said love.” Entered another voice. Ashton Osborne. Aka Typhoon. And if you were wondering, yes ,he’s Harry Osborne’s brother. Twins actually. People found it ironic that a Stark and two Osbornes could be friends. Best friends. But with Ashton, it was a tad bit more complicated.He has black hair unlike Harry’s auburn. It’s also tinged with blue.

“Hey, guys. You ready for who knows what to happen today?” Joked Ava. Ava’s the White Tiger. She earned the pendant from her father. Sam got his Nova helmet from his dad too. Luke Cage-Power Man-was coming up the street with the Rand twins, Yasmeena and Danny Rand.

Yasmeena preferred to be called Meena. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Her dark brown eyes were radiating power. Her twin looked almost like her except his hair was around nape-length. Meena’s alias is Phoenix because she was able to rise as a warrior in a male-dominated civilisation. His is Iron Fist.

“Hey!” Meena ran towards all of them.

“Namaste, my friends. Let’s get to school now.” Danny smiled.

I giggled. I had the tendency to just do that. No one knew why. Not even Onyx. Well, not before they watched several videos of Howard Stark, courtesy of Coulson. Then they realised, no matter what I said, I would always act more like my known American grandfather.

I seem normal. Black hair, what seems like dyed blue ends, brown eyes with bluish highlights. My family was kinda normal. My brother, sister, mum and dad. Except my dad is Tony Stark, Iron Man, and my mum is Caroline Barnes, a scientist for SHIELD. My brother's name is Onyx Stark. My sister's identity is currently confidential. And I'm Jade. But I have a different name. An alias. Alpha. I got it from an old friend who called me it as a nickname. And because of another old friend. Also, I’m a SHIELD agent. Which is the only reason I have had social interactions my entire life. But today was school.

”Guys, I’m going now!” I called to the rest of my family. Did I mention my ‘family’ includes the rest of the Avengers? I didn’t? Oh.. But you inferred it? Smart cookie. Sorry, fourth wall keeps breaking.

”Dude! Wait up! Geez! You’re too fast.” Yelled a male voice. That was Jason Banner, son of Bruce Banner. He appeared as he always did. Brown eyes, black hair tinged with green. Green t-shirt with dark purple jeans. He looked up to his dad so he always made a point to look like the other guy. Meanwhile,I wore a red shirt with a printed arc reactor on it with a hoodie over it and black leggings. The jacket was for more than style. I tend to glow sometimes and the material sedates it. Yeah, it’s basically blue and the left sleeve is grey.

”You go too fast,Stark! Like...whAt tHe HeCk?!” Shouted two voices, in unison. Those were the twins, Cynthia and Caitlin Romanoff-Barton. Cynthia has red hair and blue eyes while Caitlin has blonde hair and green eyes. Piercing green eyes. Cynthia is the perfect marksman. Wait, no,markswoman. Sorry. Caitlin is one of the only people that can beat me in a sparring match. God,I miss James. Can’t believe(inaudible muttering).

”Come on, Stark! You can’t just do that!” sighed a female voice. That was Ellie Rogers, Captain America’s granddaughter. She looks like a younger, girlier version of her grandpa. Her grandma was Peggy Carter, just saying. May her soul rest in peace. My grandma was Katherine Costova. May she rest in peace. E’s accent is scarily strong. 

“Oh, Odin’s eye! Alpha, next time you do this, I am going to shut you up with magic,I tell you!” That was Cathia Heimdallsdottir, pronounced Catia, by the way. She has black hair and reddish eyes, which no one knew the reason for. I know I said she’s Heimdall’s daughter but she’s actually Loki’s daughter with Lady Sif. How? Once again, no one knew.

”We need to be faster or Alpha needs to be slower!” Groaned another voice. Elayne Thorsdottir. Blonde and blue eyes. Jane Foster’s child with Thor. Wielder of Beskyddare.

I rolled my eyes. I was used to this. The same cast of people coming down late. I chuckled and ran to the door, the rest lagging behind a bit. My brother/Irish twin,Onyx handed me my lunch at the doorway. But, you know when people say that karma hits you when you least expect it? Yeah,that happened. Yours truly tumbled down the stairs and what happened at the bottom wasn’t helping. I fell right into Sam Alexander,pinning him down.

“Didn’t know you liked me that way,Jade.” He smirked.

I blushed madly. I didn’t actually know how I felt about him. He had his moments but besides that....still not sure. “Oh,shut up,Alexander! I would never love you that way!” I groaned. God,right now he was being insufferable-y cute. HEY! You weren’t meant to hear that!

“You said love.” Entered another voice. Ashton Osborne. Aka Typhoon. And if you were wondering, yes ,he’s Harry Osborne’s brother. Twins actually. People found it ironic that a Stark and two Osbornes could be friends. Best friends. But with Ashton, it was a tad bit more complicated.He has black hair unlike Harry’s auburn. It’s also tinged with blue.

“Hey, guys. You ready for who knows what to happen today?” Joked Ava. Ava’s the White Tiger. She earned the pendant from her father. Sam got his Nova helmet from his dad too. Luke Cage-Power Man-was coming up the street with the Rand twins, Yasmeena and Danny Rand.

Yasmeena preferred to be called Meena. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Her dark brown eyes were radiating power. Her twin looked almost like her except his hair was around nape-length. Meena’s alias is Phoenix because she was able to rise as a warrior in a male-dominated civilisation. His is Iron Fist.

“Hey!” Meena ran towards all of them.

“Namaste, my friends. Let’s get to school now.” Danny smiled.

I giggled. I had the tendency to just do that. No one knew why. Not even Onyx. Well, not before they watched several videos of Howard Stark, courtesy of Coulson. Then they realised, no matter what I said, I would always act more like my known American grandfather.

~Flashback~

Known.

“They only know who I am as the Winter Soldier. They don’t realise I’m a human.” Explained her mentor.

Jade and the rest of the Young Assassins were sitting cross-legged around the man. Except for India since she has polio.

“Why?” Asked Calum.

“There are always people judging. They only look on your outwards appearance and not the actual stuff.” He sighed in reply. Jade had always admired him. He was the only one who cared about them. Even though,he is the Winter Soldier,he was nice either way. And they call him remorseless. Well, to his enemies.

“Did this happen to you when you were still fully James?” Wondered Luke.

James opened his mouth to reply but Jade was quicker. “He had a friend named Steve and it happened to him. And James had to save him all the time. As well as a friend of his, Jasey.“ Jade commented.

“How do you know this?” Questioned the adult.

“My grandma. Katherine Costova of the 107th. Also, I just know.” The girl smirked.

“My grandma was Liliana Drezdova!” Exclaimed Helena. All of them were only kids. India was only four alongside Calum. The eldest were Annalise and Michael who were nine.

Brooklyn,Jade,Helena,Luke, Ashton and Brandon were all six. There were four other kids,Hailey Erskine,Amanda Zola,Jasmine Schmidt and Starla Ryder. Hailey and Amanda were the scientists while Jasmine was the commander and Starla was the backup. Hailey’s Helena’s sister and Starla is Luke’s little sister.

“Okay but if you’re all going to do this...nothing gets past HYDRA or MEDUSA,got it?” James said with slight reluctance in his voice. 

All the children smiled at him. India nodded “We’ll miss you,dad.”

“And I’ll miss you.” James bit his lip,his eyes tearing up.

Jade would be scarred by this moment. For better or for worse.

~end~

I stumbled backwards and once again,fell right into Nova’s arms. “Damnit. Bloody hate flashbacks.” I rubbed my head.

“You sure you don’t have a crush on me,Stark?” Sam teased.

“When heck freezes over then I’ll consider it.” I chided. He turned red then looked at the ground,somehow radiating embarrassment and annoyance. Alexander hated me since training with SHIELD. Only because I knocked him off his feet. Literally. Honestly though,he’s just so annoying. Then I walked into a solid thing. Actually,’melted into it and then walked through it’ would be a better description. The door. 

Luke opened the door for the rest,staring at me. Then I saw a flash of red hair. Mary-Jane Watson. She was bouncing on her toes. “Have you seen Harry or Peter? I need to tell them something!” She exclaimed.

“Dang. You seem more excited than usual.” I remarked.

“I FINALLY GOT THE INTERNSHIP FOR THE DAILY BUGLE!” She yelled in my face. I tugged the back of my collar. J.Jonah Jameson hates the entire team. Except for me. Apparently,he used to hate me but since then I’ve joined the Secret Warriors and we don’t leave as much collateral damage? I don’t get JJJ sometimes but it’s only because Spidey can’t keep his mouth shut. Which reminds me,I have training with Rayshaun later.

“Good job,MJ. Maybe you could write a report about how my dad isn’t as bad as he seems.” Harry Osborne popped out of nowhere. Ashton put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Harry was slightly more understanding of the crime after his dad went back to normal,from The Goblin to Norman Osborne.

-Time Skip-

Sam was devouring his food. Ava was poking at hers. Luke was looking around.

Harry and Ashton were calmly eating their food while the Rand twins were staring at Sam weirdly. I unpacked my food. Yes,I don’t eat school food. I tried it in third grade and.....hated would be too soft of a word. Loathed seemed better. Ellie sat down next to me. All of the Secret Warriors had been called in a false alarm.

Oh right,I haven’t told you any of the Avengers’ kids alias. Ellie is Mercy and sports a red, blue and white SHIELD suit. I-as stated before-am Alpha. I wear a black suit,similar to Daisy’s and Ellie’s. Jason is just Jason. He handles the science stuff because I already have too much on my plate. Caitlin is Archer Owl and her sister is Bullseye. Thia wears a bodysuit which is black on the sides and red in the middle. Caitlin wears the same thing except navy where it’s black and purple where it’s supposed to be red. Cathia has this emerald green tunic over black leggings. She has a dagger with her in case her magic or ice powers (once again, I don’t know how) fail her. She’s the Trickster. Elayne wears a white tunic over black leggings,with a breastplate over the shirt with shoulder armour, attached to a red cape. Her name is Thunderbreak. Her sword’s name is Beskyddare.

Now,I didn’t mention this one just now,only because she doesn’t live with us. Cassandra Pym. Or Lang. Her alias is Yellowjacket. Yes,I know,isn’t he the dude who tried to exploit the Pym Particles? Yeah,he is. But a name is just a name. She’s actually quite nice. She’s the same age as Quicksilver. Yes,another ‘Stark Enemy’ circle destroyed by me! I stopped (well,kinda) the Osborne-Stark duel,the Pym-Stark battle. Back to the story.

Everything was going well until my dear friend,Dante Pertuz aka Inferno came crashing through the window. Everyone started whispering about him. He’s part of the Secret Warriors so obviously no one knew about him. Inferno started yelling “Dai-Johnson! Where the heck are the rest?!” 

He actually has this huge crush on Daisy Johnson aka Quake,Coulson’s adopted daughter. My best friend. I locked eyes with Ashton and he nodded. Ellie ran off with her bag. I ran out of the room and took off my clothes. I wear my suit underneath,don’t worry. Then I tapped the side of my head. Why? Long story. Still don’t really trust you. Damnit,fourth wall. Eh,whatever. My suit formed over me,including my never-ending satchel,given to me by Queen Medusa. I ran out the window,hoping no one saw me.

I approached the shattered glass. I saw Pertuz firing fire blasts at the enemy. I smirked at him. He waved and shouted “Are the rest here yet? Wait,no,you’re normally the first person. I’m an idiot.” 

I analysed the villain. Their face was purple and blue,a bit like a nebula. They wore flowing robes coloured black. The hands were obscured by gloves but I guessed it was the same colour as the face. Her smile wasn’t a kind smile,it was a ‘rip you to pieces’ kinda smile. I decided the best approach was to surprise her. So I snuck up on her and side-tackled her. She shrieked and that hurt my ears to high heavens. “Who are you?!!” She exclaimed.

“Alpha. Now,answer my questions. One,who are you? Two,who sent you? And lastly,why are you here?” I darted my eyes back and forth to Dante. That was our sign. If I did that,it was a sign that the rest were either coming or were radioed. He nodded and ran out the window.

“I’m Admiral Kar’ina. I come from MEDUSA.” She introduced. I freeze. I didn’t want to move an inch the minute she said that. “And all they said was ‘Warn Typhoon and Alpha. HYDRA was useless. This time MEDUSA,is willing to do anything. Remember,when one head gets cut off,two more appear.” The admirdl chuckled and disappeared.

I fell to my knees. Idiots. Now. They shall fall at the hand of The Deceitful Assassin. All. Of. Them.

~Flashback~

“You can’t be irrational. We’re ghost stories. We don’t exist.” Deceit reminded his female counterpart.

“I know. It’s just that-have you ever reminded yourself of your family’s warm embrace?” The four-year-old questioned the boy.

The boy gave her a thoughtful look. He smiled “Ashton Osborne. You?”

“Jade Stark. But please,just call me Barnes.” The girl smirked back.

“Ok,so do you think we’re the only ones? Like that got experimented on?” Ashton thought. 

“No. There were eight other tubes. The guards actually said ‘These two are the more powerful of them all. We must sedate them before putting them on the field.’ Or something like that.” Jade remembered.

-End-

I blinked back tears. I hated MEDUSA. They brought me pain,they got me scars yet I still think about him. The Winter Soldier. Damn,if only he was still here. I bloody miss him. Whatever. He’s not gonna remember any of us anyway. “Alpha? Damn,stay with me,you got that.” A voice ordered. It was Patriot’s aka Rayshaun Lucas. He was my ‘older brother’ in the Secret Warriors. He also trains under Captain America himself. Only when he came,I realised I was making sure no one got hurt by lifting up the entire ceiling. Gosh,it hurt like hell. He picked me up bridal style,as I slowly started to black out. And,heck,unconscious me still managed to lift the ceiling until Typhoon came.


	2. Surprise~~

What felt like a few moments later,I woke up in a med bay. I started gasping like mad. A head perked up the minute I made a noise. “Jay! Oh god. How do I explain this?” The figure thought to their self. I noticed that the person was Cassandra Lang. Her brown hair was put into a bun,her goldish eyes staring at me worriedly. “Oh,wait,someone-well,loads of people are waiting for you outside.” She added then walked out.

First person I noticed was Sam? Damn,I probably missed some mission and he wants to gloat about it. Or he’s genuinely worried. “Hey,Jay. Can I call you that?” He asked. I nodded. “Okay. Umm....everyone was worried about you and they “nominated” me to come.” He rolled his eyes as he said that.

“Or maybe you actually like me.” I pulled him by the collar,closer to my face. I gave him a challenging look. I raised an eyebrow as he gulped and starting mumbling reaaaaally softly.

“Did I walk in on something I didn’t know about,Jade?” Said a familiar voice from the doorway. Of all people,it was Pietro Maximoff. Quicksilver,Scarlet Witch’s brother-whatever you call him. He’s my older brother figure that needs my help than I do his.

“Stark,stop looking like you’re trying to flirt with me because I’m meant to be the charmer.” Muttered Nova. I let go of him and he went out of the room. I was focusing on Pietro too much to see what he had left.

“Jade. How did this happen?!” He said,shock lacing his voice. For people who don’t know,I hardly pass out for more than a few seconds.

“Remember MEDUSA?” I looked at my arm to make sure he could see my ‘glowing problem’. He gestured for me to go on then stopped when he realised I was talking about them. Pietro suddenly grabbed my hand. I gasped. He looked me dead straight in the eye and....

“Who was that девушка just now? Do you know her parents?”

I chuckled. In the Avengers tower,he and I were called the Two Flirts. Yeah,I know. Tacky as hell. We didn’t care either way. “Cassandra Lang. Or Pym. Aka Yellowjacket. Scott Lang and Hope Pym’s kid.” I smiled. His eyes widened and he ran out,instantly leaving the room in a mess. 

I looked towards the bedside where I saw a post-it note with something scribbled on it. It read ‘I don’t ‘like’ like you but you caught me in a way. Call me,

Sam.’

I looked at it and stuck it to my bedhead. I did that to notes I wanted to remember. I smiled quietly. I think that Nova just beat me at my own game. I raised my head to see a glint of metal. “Hey,Daisy.” I raised my hand to wave,thinking it was just Quake’s gauntlet.

A face turned the corner. It wasn’t his uniform that surprised me. It was who it was. The face that greeted me was a male one,with brown almond eyes and brown shoulder-length hair. The Winter Soldier aka James aka my old mentor.

“James?” I whispered,slowly descending,the previously attached wires floating off.

“да, конечно, никто не знает, что я здесь,так что вы должны делать вид,что этого никогда не было, хорошо,Jasey?”He smirked. I stared at his arm. James noticed and rubbed it.

“I’m gonna pretend like nothing happened.” I looked at him straight in the eye. He nodded. Something was wrong,though. There was this tension in the air. Suddenly,his eyes turned violent and he tried choking me. It felt wrong. He’s my friend. “Jamie..st stop. P-pl-please!” I stuttered. His eyes turned back to normal,and just like people tell you,he disappeared.

девушка-girl

да, конечно, никто не знает, что я здесь,так что вы должны делать вид,что этого никогда не было, хорошо,Jasey?-Yes, of course, no one knows that I'm here, so you have to pretend this never happened, okay,Jasey?


	3. Free! Jade is FREE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's baaaaaaack. Or is he?

I got out of the bed and headed towards the lounge. I saw auburn hair poke out with excited green eyes staring at me. “Jade! You scared all of us! We thought you were dead or something!” Doreen exclaimed. Doreen Green is Squirrel Girl. Kamala Khan/Ms.Marvel looked at me silently. Too silently. Dante hugged me so tight,I was afraid he was gonna choke me or something. But I needed to ask them something.

“Was there an intruder alert? I really just wanna know. Paranoia,ya know? Also,just out of curiosity.” I shifted uncomfortably. Ashton looked at me and froze. Clearly,he had just had a James interaction too.

“Nope. Just something that looked like a bird. Looked like metal,though.” Doreen said. Ashton bit his lip and dragged me into a corridor. We kept on walking until we were outside his room. I stepped in. On the wall,there was a picture of 13 kids. I remembered who they were. Unlike other assassins,we were never wiped. And there was an adult too. I vaguely remember when and why we took that picture.

“Do you remember what happened? Last time we saw him? He was asked to kill us,Jade. US! And he couldn’t. What if he’s back to finish the mission he couldn’t complete?! And,HELL,if we were weaker,he would’ve!” Ashton asked. His voice was distraught. I grabbed his hand. I just couldn’t watch my friend go to waste. 

“I remember. But what if he isn’t? You miss him. I miss him. You can’t say that you don’t. He’s the reason we’re alive,’Ceit.” I gazed into his eyes. He started crying softly. He rested his head on my shoulder. He and I are around the same height but I’m slightly taller than him. I started sobbing as well. “As long as he doesn’t revert back to....the you-know-what,we’ll be....f-fi-fine.” I choked on my words. 

“God. Why? WHY?! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE A CRIMINAL? Everything might’ve been so much easier if we saved him...” Ashton yelled. Honestly,Ashton has been my best friend since we met. Well,kinda.

All of the assassins were sitting in their cell,waiting to see who would live...and who wouldn’t. It seemed wrong to all of them. None of them even remembered how they got here. “No one’s talking. I don’t like it when no one talks. The name’s Luke Rider.” Said a brunette from the corner.

“One:NO ONE CARES! And two:Brandon Wong.” Introduced a Chinese looking guy.

“Helena Drezdova. And that’s Hailey Erskine.” A platinum blonde girl said while gesturing towards a girl who was identical to her.

“Brooklyn Rodriguez. And-last I remember-I couldn’t speak really good English. Now I can.” A black-haired girl said,amazed at herself.

“My name’s India. But I’m from Portugal. So is my brother,Calum. We’re Xaviers.” A girl in a wheelchair pointed to a boy with an amputated arm.

“The name’s Michael Lynn. And the girl over there,”he pointed to a blue-eyed girl,”is Annalise Karlzon.”

“Ashton Osborn.” A boy introduced,playing with his light brown hair.

There were four more kids. There was a German one who told them her name was Jasmine Schmidt. There was a Swiss girl sitting next to her who said she was Amanda Zola. The third girl was Luke’s younger sister,Starla.

For some reason,the last girl refused to talk. They didn’t know her name,they knew nothing of her. Only that,she wasn’t fully...anything. She didn’t seem fully human nor was she from one heritage. It seemed to be more like she knew more than what she let on. She let on nothing but probably knew more than all of them.

“Who are you?” Asked Ashton quietly. The girl rolled her eyes and sighed. The weird thing about her was that it seemed like she voluntarily came. Another thing was that her hair was blue. And it didn’t seem dyed,either.

“If it makes you shut up,call me Barnes. Nothing else.” The girl growled. This made everyone scared of her. Little did they know,this was the girl that was scarred. Little did they know,this was the girl that was going to be the best. Little did they know,this was the girl that was going to change their lives. Forever.

I woke up in a chair. Daisy was tsking at me. Well,at least,I thought so. “Oh,hey,Jay! Um,didn’t realise that you were gonna be up already but...Rayshaun wants to talk to you sooo...bye!” She dropped the book she was reading and ran. Is she okay? I thought to myself. Then Ray came into the room.

“Jay. Don’t even try to deny anything. I know your past. It has to do with..those guys,right?” He looked at me with a look of....sympathy? Ray isn’t one for emotions,much less sympathy. I sighed and nodded. He looked around and made that look...the ‘I’m-gonna-do-something-unexpected’ look. Then he hugged me. Honestly,it was unexpected. Like I said,he was tense and monotonous most of the time. I stood there,not wanting to move. Why? I don’t know. I wish Sam was holding me though. Wait,what? Did I just say that? Jade,no. He smiled before leaving the room. By now,I had decided that too much had happened and I just wanted to go home. I tapped the side of my head,making it project a hologram that read 4:45. Okay,didn’t pass curfew but I WAS OUT FOR THREE HOURS?! WHAT THE HECK? Ok,just need to head back to Stark Tower and I’ll be fine. Yaaay...


	4. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medusa is a fucking bitch

I flew there,if you were wondering. MEDUSA may be awful but....they awakened my powers soooo....why not? Not like I would go back to them,they did corrupt a friend of mine. Two,actually.

I was thinking so much,that I bumped into something cold. The doors to Stark Tower. “Ow. Wait,where’s Happy?” I muttered to myself. Usually,he would be out here. Eh,Dad probably had something to attend. Yeah,that made sense. I went to the elevator and pressed the button for the level I wanted to go to. Then I looked at my phone and waited.

Two or three levels later,someone else joined me. My brother,Onyx Katherine Maria Barnes-Stark. Or just Onyx. If you were wondering,he got all the grandmothers’ names,while I got the grandfathers’.

“Hey,Jay. Do you know where Happy is?” He asked. Of all people,I thought he would know. I shrugged. “Oh,I’ll just ask mum then. Oh,and ARE YOU OKAY?! JADE,YOU DON’T JUST SCARE PEOPLE LIKE THAT! I WAS THERE FOR TWO AND A HALF HOURS!” He yelled. Just as we got to our floor,he finished yelling. Frankly,I was scared for a bit. Onyx may be a few months younger than me but if I get into trouble,he turns into a monster. A HUGE MONSTER. Yes,we are Irish twins.

On our floor,we saw all the kids. In the tower,the kids have a floor to ourselves. We all have our own rooms. The girls are on one side of the hallway,while the boys are on the left. Except for Onyx. He has a conjoining room with me. We even have our own lab and training room. There’s a spare room where we put our weapons. Caitlin looked up and ran to hug me. Everyone took notice and followed suit. “Well,since that’s done,I’mma go to the shooting range,who wants to come with?” Cynthia asked,grabbing her pistol. Yes,her being Black Widow’s daughter meant having training in marksmanship. Her sister grabbed her bow and started jogging. 

“Well,I’m off to the labs. Jace,you comin’?” Onyx announced. Jason nodded,then gestured for him to go first. Onyx started walking away. 

After a while,Ellie and I were alone. Cathia and Elayne had apparently been called off to Asgard. “So,you wanna go through pictures from WWII?” She suddenly asked.

I shrugged “Why not?”.

“Then,let’s go!” She exclaimed,leading me to her room. Her room was just filled with red,blue and white. Heck,above her bed is an American flag. Her ceiling is a light blue with 50 stars all over it. Her red walls kind of look like blood.....WAIT JADE,stop. She went to a white bookcase and took out some files. All of them are labelled. There are three in total:first says ‘Steve and Bucky’,second is ‘Pre-Serum’ and the last one says ‘Post-Serum’.

“Which one first?” I ask her. She opens the ‘Steve and Bucky’ one. Why does Bucky sound soo familiar? Wait,duuuh. That’s James’s nickname. “Wait,I need to go get my rifle!” I exclaimed,before running out the door. I went to the spare room. The Barton-Romanoff’s corner is empty,so they’ve already started practice. I go to the Barnes-Stark’s corner. My brother’s knives isn’t hung up next to my sniper rifle. Well,it isn’t exactly mine. It used to be my grandma’s. I turn it in my hands. Yup,definitely mine. Wait a minute,my brother never practices. Unless it’s the weekends. But it’s a Tuesday. Eh,whatever.

As I was walking back to Ellie’s room,I noticed something. There were initials carved near the trigger. J.B.B. Underneath that,there were another pair of initials,K/E.C. Those were probably my grandma’s. There’s a slash because she’s either Katherine(American) or Ekaterina(Russian). Then Costova. But who was J.B.B? They seemed familiar.

I arrived back at E’s room,to see her looking in her closet. “You okay? Cause you don’t just start to organise your closet,E.” I asked,slightly worried. She flopped onto her bed. She mumbled something under her breath. I sighed “What is it? I can help,you know?”.

“Ashton...just asked me to hang out. ON SUNDAY!” The Carter exclaimed. For as long as I’ve known her,she’s had a crush on Ashton. It’s gotten to a point where she shuts up whenever she,so as little,sees him. I rolled my eyes,then smiled. 

Then someone had to ruin the moment.

Onyx. Katherine. Maria. Barnes. Stark.

“Sis,have you seen my knives? Today? Preferably,in the time span of now and when you got back.” He popped his head into the room. I stood up and gestured for the both of them to follow me. I had a feeling something was up. First,we went to the training room,to see if someone decided to borrow it. No one there. We went to the shooting range. Once again,no one. Well,no one that borrowed it,of course.

“Where are they?!” Yelled Ellie,her eyes radiating frustration.

“You checked your room,right?” I asked. He nodded. “How bout mine?” 

“Yeah.”

“All the other kids?” 

“Yeah,but let’s check mine and yours again,in case someone borrowed it and left it there.”

I nodded and went to his room. His room was just a mess. I think that’s why he painted his floor black and his walls navy. Wouldn’t you know it,there was a note on his desk. “Sorry about the mess,by the way. Umm..it says ‘Sorry,borrowed your knives for a bit. Will give it back tomorrow or something,Aubrey.” He read. I smiled at the person’s name. 

If you’re wondering who’s Aubrey,that’s for me to know and for you to find out. He smirked. “Oh wait,there’s more,”I pointed out. “It also says ‘P.S Tell mum and dad,I miss them and Jay as well,ALSO,I’ll be back in a few weeks. Not telling why.’” Ellie gave us a weird look. She didn’t know who Aubrey was. By the way,I’m telling you this so you don’t feel like you’re left out.

Suddenly,my phone started ringing. Rayshaun Lucas. Right now,though? Like,really? I love Patriot but sometimes...just SOMETIMES. Eh,okay. Whatever. I picked it up.

“Yo,Ray.” I said.

“HQ. Now. Please.” He replied.

“Oh,Ellie and I or-“

“Everyone. Now,Jay.”

“Why?”

“Mission. Something in Siberia. Some smaller version of HYDRA terrorising the place.”

“Oh..” I responded then hung up. Ok,firstly James comes back then MEDUSA slides itself into the picture? WoW,thanks world for making my life a living...Purgatory? Yeah,it cannot decide whether to be nice(James) or horrible(MEDUSA). Apparently,he was on speaker because Ellie ran to go get dressed. I nodded towards Onyx. He smiled.

“Don’t worry,I’ll tell Mum and Dad. I’ll also ask about Happy.” He assured.

I took off my clothes. Don’t worry bout Onyx. I’ve seen him naked. Like come on. I put up my mask.

I jumped out the window. I did a loop-de-loop and flew towards Chavez’s old workshop. But,on the way there,you know how you have a feeling whenever something important is happening? Yeah,I had that. I looked around to make sure my Assassin sense wasn’t acting up. I looked at my phone.

I went into the Calendar app. “You shouldn’t be looking at your phone,Jade.” Said a voice.

That was my A.I,Chloe. I named her after a friend from Outer Space. Sakaar,I think. “Love you too,Chlo but I need to find out what’s happening.” I replied.

“If you need reminding,it is Starla Titus Ryder’s birthday. Hopefully,you don’t need reminding about who she is.” Chloe said,sounding desperate in the last few words. Unlike my dad,I actually put emotions into her code.

“Frick,remind me to call and/or text her.” I told the A.I.

“Will do,Jay.”

“Love you too,Chlo.”

Then she went offline. I landed and ran onto the pad. “Alpha!” I yelled. I pulled up my sleeve,showing the bracelet with my symbol on it. The pad started going down.


	5. MISSION!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medusa is a fucking bitch again but with Bucky!

“Hey Jade. Where’s E?” Asked Ashton. He sounded worried. Genuinely. Oh,yeah. He actually has a crush on Ellie. Kinda awkward. Worse,I’m the middle ground. Worse,how he sounded was like how Sam sounded. Frick,did Sam like me? No way. Right then,Ellie ran in and sat down.

“Okay. Since all of us are here,we can start. We found a base-thing in Siberia. Well,Fitz and Simmons did but....And Director Fury sent that Nova guy by his lonesome. He only got some things. Everything I think one of us already knew.” Daisy reported. She looked at Ashton and I. Oh Daisy,if only you knew the whole story.

I gulped “Sam? He went to Siberia. HE WENT THROUGH FRICKING HELL! MEDUSA IS A BLOODY MESS!”

“Yeah,him. So,I’ve got my jet in the hangar. Jade,would you mind...piloting it to Siberia?” Daisy asked.

“Sure,Ashton,walk with me.” I said absentmindedly. He nodded and got up.

On the way there,I decided to tell him. “Yo,it’s umm Starla’s birthday today.”

“9th of October,already? Damn. She’s like fourteen,isn’t she?” He asked.

“I’mma call or text her later,you wanna join?” I told him. He shrugged slightly. I saw the slightest pull at his lips. “Let’s fire this baby up!”

All of the team ran into the room as I got into the pilot’s seat. Ashton sat beside me. He winked at me. All the team got in. The hangar door opened and I sped out. None of the Avengers knew about us. Not even SHIELD. Well,Carol Danvers does. She helped form the team anyway.

“Comms on?” Asked a voice from our ears,but for me,my head. That was Violet Rhodes,our guy in the chair. She’s also a hero,Codebreaker. She’s a technopath. She can control tech and metal. Yeaaah,I know,how is James Rhodes’ only kid a technopath? I know,but she doesn’t. Apparently,her mum is a Commander that is M.I.A. Missing In Action. 

I know a different side of the story,though. Marina Lopez was an Inhuman Commander. One of the best,said by Karnak himself. She used her technopathy to the fullest. Until one day,she was sent to do a recon on Mad Max himself. She didn’t come back. All of Attilan mourned. None of them knew about the Earth civilians that silently prayed for her to come back. Since then,it’s been just Violet and her dad ever since. I’ve had to handle the burden of both sides:Earth and Attilan. She was my training mentor on Attilan and a good friend on Earth. Violet doesn’t make it easier,her features make her look like she’s a clone of her mum. Add that to a list of people I miss.

“Comms on.” Daisy reported. 

An hour later,I told Daisy to get behind the wheel. I climbed out the roof hole..thing. Yeah,I may be Tony Stark’s daughter but I can’t remember EVERYTHING,can I? SUNROOF! That’s it. I gestured for Ashton to come on. I pressed Starla’s number.

“Yo! Star,how are ya?” I said,the moment she picked up.

“Hey,Jay! You checkin in on me?” She practically yelled.

“You idiot! It’s your birthday,stupid!” Ashton replied,also yelling.

“Oh,yeah...forgot about that.” Star went quiet.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Ash and I screamed. She laughed from her end.

“Thanks. Only Luke,Amanda and JJ wished me beside you.” Star informed. Then,we heard knocks on her side. “Ah,shoot! The Steadmans are here. I need to go now. Sorry,guys,BYE!” She hung up.

We felt the wind gradually get colder. Upon the horizon,there was a white land. Ashton flipped it off. I did the same but with both middle fingers. We both started laughing our butts off. We hate Siberia. Well,it’s more of what happened there than the actual place. We both hate MEDUSA to high heavens. They can go die for all we care. We reaally hate them. Yeah,MEDUSA’s headquarters are in Siberia. It used to be an old HYDRA base. The one where James was transformed. I hate how I keep on thinking about him. And Sam. UGH,the Sam thoughts always suddenly hit me. What if I....no way. That’d be stupid.

I opened up the hatch and told Daisy where to land. She saluted and landed. The snow played to our advantage,it was soft enough so it silenced our landing. Daisy knew that Ash and I knew our way around but didn’t realise it was because we used to be agents. 

We found the front door unlocked. “Okay,this either means they were careless or they knew we were coming. For me,I’m vouching for the second one.” Kamala pointed out. I nodded. Typhoon looked at me. He mouthed ‘She wouldn’t tell,would she?’. I gulped. Starla wouldn’t. She just wasn’t that person.

We went inside and saw no one. “That’s surprising.” Doreen looked around. I started glowing openly. 

“Okay,Typhoon can take one part of the team and Alpha will get the other.” Daisy ordered. Sometimes I wonder if she’s better than Captain America. She probably is. I’ve seen him in action with two teams:the Avengers and the Howling Commandoes. I miss the latter.

“Hey,Jasey,mind passing me my mug?” Yelled a big man with a moustache. His accent was definitely Irish.

“Oh,stop torturing the poor girl,Dum-Dum.” Cried a brown-haired man.

“Just because she’s young don’t mean you can boss her around.” Shouted a British voice.

“My god,all of you,”laughed a young girl,”Dugan,here is your mug. Bucky,I’m nice enough,aren’t I? And James,I’m twenty six. Not that young.” 

The girl seemed too young to be with soldiers. Yet,she was. Sure,she was twenty six and a woman but this was family. Her adoptive brother is Howard Stark yet she’s a Howling Commando. She’s a brilliant inventor but she’s an agent. She helped with the founding of SHIELD. The girl was Jasey Rae Sarahmae Stark and does she have a story.

I gasped slightly. That was the first time I had a Howling Commando flashback. My team consisted of:Kamala,Patriot,Ghost Spider and Mercy. Patriot’s eyes widened with alarm. “Nothing,nothing.” I assured them. They all nodded. Ashton had the other members for the team. We approached a metal door.

“Code,scan this.” Ordered Kamala. A few click-clacks later and the door opened. In the centre was a huge tube. A metal one. The front was glass frosted with snow. Rayshaun cleared it. He gasped.

On the side,there was wording in German. I know how to read and write in German. I read aloud “The Winter Soldier.” They all made a face.

Kamala picked up a file next to her. She read from it. I scanned it and transferred it into a hologram and sent it back to Violet.

Name:James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes

Date of Birth:March 10th,1917

Notes:Must not remember that Barnes girl he trained. Has vague memory of her. 

The Soldier has started asking where the girl is. Must refrain from him snapping.

“Isn’t he Captain America’s best friend?” Gwen asked. Zara and I nodded. I let a tear run down my cheek.

“Who’s the Barnes girl?” Kamala asked. “Why was she so important?”. Why was she important? God,Kamala,if only you knew.

“Nothing here.” Ashton reported over the comms. 

“I found...James. Here.” I replied. I suddenly heard skidding. Ashton appeared suddenly.

“C’mon,we have to bring him to the ship.” He lifted it up telepathically. I followed. So did the rest.

We were near the exit. So close. That’s when we heard gunshots. Luckily,it hit me,not my team. Okay,I heal really fast. Stupidly fast. Ray and Ellie held up their shields. Everyone-besides Daisy,Ash and I-hid behind them. I took out the nearest one. A hit to the head and he was down. I did a turn/kick and hit this girl. These soldiers look like they were only starting their teens. She kicked me in the chest. In return,I kicked her head. I took out my sniper rifle and started hitting them with the barrel. Soon,all of them were down. We returned to the jet.

The jet ride was quiet. There was an occasional rustle but that was it. I had to bandage my wounds but that was it. Daisy sprained her ankle and Typhoon bruised his head. 

We landed the jet in the hangar. All of us whispered to each other. I liked it. Strangely quiet but fine.

We left James in the medical bay and went to our living room...thing. When we got there,we were greeted by Nick Fury,Agent Coulson,The Avengers and....my other team?

“Oh boy.” Breathed Chavez.


	6. Caught Red-Handed

I gulped. I saw Carol bite her lip and shrug. Fury gestured us to sit down.

“How long has this operation been running?” He asked.

“Half a year,sir.” Daisy narrowed her eyes.

“Why keep it a secret?” Fury went on.

“We didn’t like sanctioned missions,Director. We detested the thought of a mission going wrong. Not because of a mistake,but because when they needed our expertise,we weren’t there to help them. And,before you say anything,no,this is not petty.” I growled. 

Sam’s eyes widened. I don’t think he’s seen me like this. He smiled slightly. Sam? Smile at me? Did Hell just freeze over? And why am I finding it cute? I can’t have....no.

“Well,this was brave but stupid of you.” Captain America scolded. Ellie tucked in her lip. I bet she was used to hearing this. So was I. Not our fault people don’t trust us.

Suddenly,we heard footsteps from behind us. James had woken up. “Bucky...” Steve started.

“Wer bist du?” I asked. He growled and twitched slightly.

“Der Wintersoldat und ich sind hier, um dich zu töten.” He replied. He lunged for Steve. Everyone starting advancing.

“Stop!” I yelled to them. I turned to face Bucky. 

“Soldat! Bleib stehen. Oder ich mache dich.” I threatened. He stood at ease.

“Betrug.Das kannst du nicht. Versuch es mit mir.” He challenged.

“Lass mich das nicht tun.” I replied.

“Tu es.” He smirked. Gosh,he has to stop acting so much like...Bucky.

“Antipathie, rostfrei, Rand, Einbruch der Nacht, ordinal, gütig, neun, Heimkehr, eins, Güterwagen.” I recited. I memorised it when I was younger. Everything might have been easier if people knew these words. The untrigger words,I like to call it.

“Ugh,”he groaned,”my name is Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th Regiment.”.

“Welcome back,Jaime.” I exclaimed. He laughed. 

“I feel like I came at the wrong....oh no,oh no. I didn’t kill Ashton,right?” He asked warily. Ash put his hand up. James blinked. I rolled my eyes. Then he warily eyed the others. I rubbed his back gently. I used to do that to him when we were kids.

-START-

“So,you take it and aim it,very gently.” Bucky instructed. The girl nodded. She held the rifle up. And she shot. 

“Why are we using Steve’s shield?” She asked. Her black hair flowed around,her eyes concentrating on the target.

“It’s indestructible. I thought you knew that. You are Howard’s sister.” The man shrugged.

“I don’t know what materials my brother uses. I only know the method behind his madness.” She replied. A woman approached them. Her Asian eyes were bluish. She had elf-like ears. She had straight black hair. 

Honestly,if no one knew about the young girl’s situation,they would think she was the sibling of this couple. “Katherine.” Greeted Bucky.

“Agent Costova.” The youngest got up. They shook hands with each other.

“Come on. Peggy has just found another HYDRA base. No time to waste.” For a former KGB agent,Costova was rather lively.

“Jasey Rae Sarahmae Stark! Mission briefing in ten.” Yelled an English-accented voice. Peggy Carter. Of course.

“Yes,Agent Carter!” The girl replied. She winked at the two others.

As Jasey walked away,Bucky tapped her on the shoulder. “Keep it. My actual rifle’s in the tent. You’ve got a knack for it,doll.” He smiled,handing her the rifle. She took it gratefully. And off she went.

-End-

“FrICk!” I yelled very loudly. Everyone looked at me weirdly. Sam gave me a look. He mouthed ‘You okay? You were out for five seconds’. I nodded. 

“Is anyone else part of this operation?” Fury asked,raising his eyebrow. Ray looked at me. I nodded. “Who is it?” He asked.

“Codebreaker,sir. Umm..Would you like us to call her?” Ellie asked uneasily. 

Fury turned to Ava. Shit,I thought. “Ayala,go get this girl.” He commanded.

“But,sir,I don’t...” She protested. Sam raised his hand.

“I know who and where she is. Violet Rhodes,yeah?” He confirmed. My eyes widened. He knew?!?! What?! When?! He mouthed ‘Sorry,I’ll explain later.’ Then he made a telephone with his hand and put it to his ear. I nodded. Sam is turning out to be a good...friend? No way,too early for that. Acquaintance,then. I guess.

“Umm,how does this work?” Sam pointed to the platform. I pointed up. He looked up. I pointed to the left. He looked there. Then,an automatic voice echoed. “Codebreaker.” It said. I started pointing rapidly to the side,but Sam didn’t notice. I panicked and raised him with my telepathy. He screamed liked a girl. I giggled. He glared daggers at me.

“Oh my GOdS. Next time,tell if you’re gonna be caught...when did they come?” The girl pointed at the adults. She had bronze skin(coloured,she wasn’t actually a robot) her mahogany eyes darted in confusion. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail. After that,I couldn’t tell you much. Her suit covered her entire body. 

“Ah,I’m grounded for life.” She said. Her dad looked at her like ‘No,really?’. She started giggling nervously. 

“I think all of you are grounded for life.” Steve pointed out. Bucky pouted. “Not you,jerk.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“But,Steve,you’re starting to sound like your mum. Wait...I’ve said that before.” Bucky cradled his head. I was slightly surprised. The way he was acting. It meant he had been with normal people for a while. If this was his Bucky state of mind,then minimum of 6 months in the real world. To be honest, I was glad he remembered Steve.

“Nobody can back that up.” Steve replied. Bucky rolled his eyes. I put my hand up sheepishly. Steve glared daggers at me. Don’t say anything,he mouthed. I gave him a look that said “It’s me,are you sure you wanna tell me that?”. I opened my mouth. Then I stopped because...Why not? I did NOT want to be in the middle of a crossfire. Well, Steve only thought I knew this was because Howard had transcribed Jasey’s diary into a holographic version. 

“Ok,so can we go back now?” Ashton asked. Fury nodded.

“Before you go,you have someone to report back to,right?” He confirmed. We nodded and pointed to Carol. He nodded and let us go. We went back up.

We gave Violet a summarised mission report,then off we went. Someone grabbed my hand. Sam. 

“I’m sorry. Maybe I should explain. Once,I needed someone to understand my tech. I asked Fury and he sent me to Rhodes. He said she would understand it. And she did.” He sighed. “I should’ve told you this just now. We are friends,after all.”

Wait,friends? Friends. “Friends. Friends.” I said slowly.

“Uh,yeah,you have got friends. Right?” He asked.

“Uh,I guess we’re friends. Bye,Sam! See you tomorrow!” I exclaimed.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday,dummy.” He punched my shoulder lightly. My cheeks turned pink. And I definitely think it wasn’t me just reacting to Siberia.

Did I actually have a you-know-what on Sam? I couldn’t possibly have it. Maybe I’m just being in denial. Maybe.

Wer bist du?=Who are you?

Der Wintersoldat und ich sind hier, um dich zu töten=The Winter Soldier and I’m here to kill you

Soldat! Bleib stehen. Oder ich mache dich.=Soldier! Stand down. Or I’ll make you.

Täuschung. Das kannst du nicht. Versuch es mit mir.= Deceit. You can’t. Try me.

Lass mich das nicht tun=Don’t make me do it

Tu es=Do it

Antipathie, rostfrei, Rand, Einbruch der Nacht, ordinal, gütig, neun, Heimkehr, eins, Güterwagen.= Antipathy, stainless, edge, nightfall, ordinal, kind, nine, homecoming, one, freight car.


	7. Character List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t an update but an OC list. I’m putting this up because I don’t know if people know the MAU characters. So here we goooo.

•Jade James Howard Barnes-Stark

•Onyx Katherine Maria Barnes-Stark

•Ellie Abraham Rogers

•Jason Banner

•Caitlin Romanoff-Barton 

•Cynthia Romanoff-Barton 

•Caroline Stark (neé Barnes)

•Cathia Lokisdottir 

•Elayne Thorsdottir 

•Ashton Osborn

•Katherine Costova 

•Violet Rhodes

•Yasmeena Rand

•India & Calum Xavier

•Luke & Starla Rider

•Helena Drezdova 

•Hailey Erskine 

•Brooklyn Rodriguez

•Annalise Karlzon

•Michael Lynn

•Brandon Wong

•Jasmine Scmidt

•Amanda Zola

•Marina Lopez 

•Cassandra Pym 

•Jasey Rae Sarahmae Stark (heheheh)

So far in the story, that’s it. Unless I’m forgetful. Also, this is Jade’s playlist. Whenever I put a song name at the top of a chapter, just play it in the background.

open.spotify.com/user/0cxpl65gw6b017e40h9sa8ynf/playlist/3MpaAkJSg2ZC0A6p0f3DgC?si=sARcp_9pSIK65qxOobG7Rg


End file.
